


Sweet Tea

by EdelgardvonHresvelg



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdelgardvonHresvelg/pseuds/EdelgardvonHresvelg
Summary: Petra invites Dorothea to try a speciality tea from Brigid, which is said to bring good luck in the consumer's love life. Neither of them realize that it's actually an incredibly potent aphrodisiac. Minor spoilers for post time skip Black Eagles.





	Sweet Tea

**Author's Note:**

> people were starting to ship this so i decided to hop on the bandwagon. have fun.
> 
> i haven't written smut in more than a year so bear with me

As the tides of war swept through Fódlan, it became rare to find a moment of respite, especially within Garegg Mach Monastery. Ever since the Adrestian Empire had declared war on the Church of Seiros, the former school had become the home of the Black Eagles strike force. Though the primary activities at the base consisted of mainly fighting, the soldiers stationed there sometimes found time to indulge in recreational activities, such as fishing and gardening…

And tea. Oh, how everyone in the monastery enjoyed tea.

Byleth, the former teacher of the Black Eagles, was partially to blame for the craze that had washed over campus. Back when the school was merely a school, she would often invite her students over to have tea with her, wooing many to the side of the Black Eagles. Ever since then, numerous debates had broken out amongst students over which sort of tea leaves were the most delicious, some of which ended up in fist fights. It seemed that absolutely everyone had a different opinion on their favorite tea leaves, and even discussing the prospect of tea brought out civil war.

Dorothea had always tried to remain neutral in such wars. She wasn’t exactly picky about fancy kinds of tea, unlike so many of the nobles that inhabited the monastery. She never really had the money to indulge in more expensive brands, so she was happy enough to enjoy almost any kind that was offered to her. For the most part, it was just amusing to watch Caspar try to break someone’s nose over someone else calling his favorite brand of tea “bland.”

“In Brigid, the types of tea we have are many,” Petra told Dorothea one day, as the two of them sat at a dining hall table and watched Manuela haul Ferdinand to the infirmary with a black eye. “It is much different from the tea here in Fódlan.”

“Is that so?” Dorothea mused without taking her eyes off of the unfortunate noble. “I’m not really a tea guru myself.”

Petra nodded. Here eyes were glued to the scene as well. “It is unfortunate, but Fódlan does not have the tea of Brigid. One day, I wish to be showing you the types of tea we have. I have much hope that we can enjoy it some day.”

Dorothea’s attention shifted to the girl next to her. “That sounds lovely, Petra. I’d love to experience that with you sometime!” she gushed. 

Of course, Dorothea hadn’t thought much of it. It was unlikely that Petra would ever get her hands on such tea, especially with a war waging on. And so, the days went on and the Civil War of Tea continued as heated as ever. As usual, Dorothea simply watched in amusement as the silly nobles argued on and on over differences the commoner could barely taste. On occasion, Manuela would ask her to help in the infirmary, always mumbling about how ridiculous it was people were  _ still  _ so heated about kinds of tea when mint leaves were clearly the best, thank you very much.

It wasn’t until one day that Dorothea received an enthusiastic knock on her door that she remembered what Petra had promised her.

“Dorothea! I am bringing some big news!” she shouted from the other side. “I have received a delivery from Brigid!”

As it turned out, as a reward for helping clear up some conflict in Brigid alongside Bernadetta, her grandfather had delivered a few delicacies from Brigid, including the much fabled tea that Petra had gushed on about. So, as it turned out, Dorothea  _ would _ be trying some tea from Brigid after all.

“I am thinking that we should have a private party here,” Petra decided as she rummaged through the crate that was now on the floor of Dorothea’s room. She pulled some packaged leaves. “I would like to be trying it with just you. If you are liking it, then I shall be sharing it with everyone else.”

Dorothea nodded, peering into the crate. There were plenty of herbs and vegetables she had never seen grown in Fódlan before within. “That sounds like a good idea, Petra. I’ll set up my room for a little party and you can brew the tea, how about that?”

“Of course. It is only a matter of which tea we should be brewing.” Petra held up a few packaged sacks of leaves, all labeled and written in Brigid language. She scrutinized each one of them while mumbling to herself words that Dorothea could not hope to understand. “In Brigid, much of our leaves are brewed for things like good luck. Some are to be drank for celebrations, while others are to wish for good health. I am thinking of which one would fit Dorothea the most,” she explained, setting aside a few bags. 

How very interesting. It sounded much like how Petra had numerous marks all over her body, or so she had been told, meant to be prayers for good luck and the like. “Hm… how about a tea for luck in love?” Dorothea suggested with a wry smile on her face. “Even though it’s been five years since I got here, I have yet to meet any man worth a second date. Maybe a bit of Brigid tea could help give me the boost I need to find that special someone.” It was more or less just a fantasy for the young woman, one that looked to be getting further and further from reach, but the idea sounded fun nonetheless.

Petra grinned. “Yes! That idea has much excellence. There is indeed a tea meant to bring good love in Brigid. However, my grandfather had not permitted me to be drinking it until I was older. I have always been wondering what it is like,” Petra gushed out and raised a bag supposedly meant for just that, though Dorothea had no idea what any of the words on the label meant. “I shall be brewing that tea, then.”

Oh? Dorothea hadn't been expecting such a tea to exist for real, but now, her eyes were glowing. She wasn’t exactly sure how much merit a tea like that held, but it was enough to spark her interest. Besides, real or not real, she could use this to spend some one on one time with the woman who had become her closest friend over the last five years. That was never a bad thing. 

“That sounds wonderful, Petra! I’ll get everything set up, okay?”

And so, Petra went off to the dining hall to fix the two cups of tea while Dorothea cleared her room a bit. She pushed most everything to the side and hauled in a small table from the courtyard that Byleth usually used whenever she invited any of her students to tea. No one was using it right now, so she figured no harm was done in borrowing it. She also brought in two sets of small chairs for the occasion and planted them both on either side of the table. Finally, she decorated the table with a jar of flowers — a present from professor Byleth for her birthday. All in all, Dorothea thought she had done a fine job of decorating her room for their little “date.” The opera singer chastised herself for thinking of it in such a way. Clearly, Petra only thought of her as a friend, and Dorothea wasn’t even sure if the foreign princess liked women in such a way. Such was the eternal torment of being a woman attracted to other women, Dorothea thought to herself with a sigh as she plopped herself down on her seat.

It did not take long for Petra to arrive after, with two cups of steaming hot tea. The sweet aroma immediately wafted through the air. Dorothea’s interest was immediately piqued. Though she could not say she had much of an interest in tea, she certainly did have a liking for the sweet kinds. Petra placed the two cups on the table and sat opposite her friend.

“It has much heat right now, so have caution,” Petra warned the other woman. 

“That’s all right. Thank you, Petra,” thanked Dorothea. The older woman reached for the hot cup of tea, the porcelain already seeping warmth. She lightly blew on it to waft away the steam. “It smells lovely!”

“I have much excitement!” Petra gushed. “It is as I have said previously. I have not gotten to try this tea. My grandfather prohibited it. He said I would not have understanding until I was older.”

Dorothea nodded. “Well, it makes sense, you know? Romance isn’t something to take lightly at a young age,” she remarked. She thought back to her fantasies of romance at a young age, mostly consisting of a knight on a white horse sweeping her off her feet. But things had changed since then. She had learned that many men were just downright scummy, and that finding the right person was far more difficult. “I wouldn’t want my Petra to fall into the hands of some man who just wanted her for money.”

“No, I would not be wanting that,” Petra agreed. She too blew on her tea before taking a sip, deeming the temperature to be acceptable. 

Seeing that the other woman was drinking her tea, Dorothea decided to do so as well. The flavor that washed over her tongue was sweet and tangy, with just the smallest hint of some spice. It was not like any flavor of tea she had tried before. As she swallowed, she felt the warmth of the tea spread through her body like a newly lit candle. She shuddered ever so slightly at the sensation. “Mmm. It really is delicious, Petra!” gushed Dorothea. “I don’t think I’ve ever tasted any flavors like this in Fódlan tea.”

Petra nodded in agreement. “I too am enjoying this tea. I am thinking it was worth the wait,” she stated. 

The two of them sipped their tea and enjoyed some idle chatter, mostly about the other students in the monastery. Rumors about love and sparks of romance, and about who they thought was secretly hooking up with who. 

“Do you ever think that the professor and Edie are like, really close?” Dorothea discussed. “I mean, like... I wouldn’t be surprised if there was some super secret romance behind closed doors.”

“I do not have much understanding of their relationship, but I am thinking that Lady Edelgard has a softness for the professor,” Petra agreed. 

A moment of silence. Dorothea shifted in her seat, feeling a bit hotter than usual. Perhaps the temperature of the tea was to blame. Her whole body was beginning to sweat uncomfortably, and her dress feeling rather heavy. She took another sip tea. “What about you, Petra? I never hear you talk about romance. We  _ are _ sharing a tea that’s meant to help with love, you know,” she pointed out. 

Petra did not answer immediately and instead opted for staring into Dorothea’s eyes uncomfortably. “I have… I have not been giving it much thought,” she admitted. Her legs swung back and forth from the chair restlessly. “I am a princess of Brigid. I do not have certainty over… matters such as marriage.”

Well, that was true enough. It was more than likely that Petra would marry for convenience. Dorothea tugged a bit at her choker. It was getting a bit too hot for it. She loosened it ever so slightly, hoping it would restrict her heavy breathing a bit less. “W...Well. You know, a woman as beautiful as yourself probably has many suitors just clambering to get a piece of you,” she breathes out. Heat was surging through her body like jolts of lighting, starting from her rapid heartbeat and seeping down into her core. “I’m jealous,” she adds. Not of Petra having so many suitors, that was, but of the thought of someone getting to touch  _ her  _ Petra. What would marriage to Petra be like? What would sex with Petra be like? Thinking about it, Petra was probably a virgin, wasn’t she? Dorothea bit her lip and noticed her throat feeling rather dry at the thought.

Dorothea herself wasn’t incredibly experienced in the act. It had only happened to her just once, the month before she enrolled in the academy. She had just finished the final run of the opera she starred in, a farewell to her before she left the opera company to pursue another path in life. A beautiful young noble women her age, a frequent fan and visitor of her, had pulled her backstage and complimented her on a wonderful performance. Her arms had wrapped around Dorothea’s body, holding her close to her breasts as she whispered about how much she was going to miss her wonderful Dorothea. She confessed to the young opera singer that she had no interest in men, and that her engagement was purely political. Should she had the option, she would have chosen to elope with Dorothea. What happened after was messy and quick. The noble woman planted a kiss upon the other girl’s lips, and her hand slipped lower and lower… Dorothea was left a moaning mess as she clung to the other woman, listening to her praises as her fingers nimbly worked in and out of her. 

What she felt then was not unlike how she felt now. Her whole body felt as though it was on fire, ripples of  _ need _ pulsing through her. Her eyes focused hazily on the other woman in the room, who was currently talking to her, but the words had gone completely over Dorothea’s head in the mixture of thoughts.

“...That is why matters of marriage are different in Brigid,” Petra finished, picking up her cup to take another sip of tea.

“Right, of course,” Dorothea replied despite having heard none of what her friend had said. Her eyes drifted to the cup of tea. Maybe she needed another sip to quench the dryness in her throat. As warm tea met her mouth with an explosion of sweet fruit, a new surge of heat struck through her. She nearly coughed and spit it out, but swallowed it just in time. She rubbed her eyes and mumbled to herself, wondering  _ what _ was going on with her body.

“Are… are you feeling well?” Petra asked, her voice a bit shaky. “You… do not look as though you are here…” 

Dorothea’s head shot upwards and she looked the other woman in the eye. She laughed nervously. “I’m perfectly fine, Petra!” she reassured. The entire room felt incredibly heavy, and her curious eyes peered downwards. Petra didn’t exactly wear clothing that could be considered modest, with her stomach and back completely exposed to the world. Her top was sculpted to her well defined breasts, which were currently the center of Dorothea’s attention. How big was she, without the top to hold them up? The girl tugged at her own dress, suddenly  _ very  _ aware of how exposed she was as well. Her eyes locked onto Petra’s exposed stomach, her tongue darting out to lick her very dry lips. Her skin looked so very soft… she wanted to taste it. 

Petra took a deep breath. “I am… thinking that it has become rather hot in here,” Petra stated. She pulled her sash from her body, the knot undoing itself and sliding off her smooth skin to Dorothea’s floor. Her various beads and necklaces joined it. Dorothea’s gaze remained locked to the slowly undressing girl, suddenly feeling a powerful heat between her legs. She crossed her leg on top of the other one, hoping that the small amount of friction would be enough to keep her inappropriate thoughts at bay. 

“Yes,” Dorothea agreed breathlessly. Without thinking, she began to undo her choker. As a result, the top of her dress loosened and nearly fell off of her completely. She let out a sigh of relief. She no longer felt so very  _ constricted _ . 

“Dorothea,” Petra piped up. Her face was contorted in confusion. “I am feeling… strange.”

“Strange…?” Dorothea repeated, her breath hitching in her throat. “What sort of… strange?”

“It… it is though… my body is filled with… warmth,” Petra confessed, her hands drifting to her lap. “I am thinking… strange thoughts.”

The opera singer gulped. “You too, huh,” she whispered. Her hand aimlessly grasped for the half empty cup of tea in front of her, mind racing like a horse upon a battlefield as she took another sip. 

Then it hit her like an arrow. Her eyes shot straight open. “Hey… Petra?” she spoke nervously, staring into the cup of rosy red tea. “Tell me again what this tea is?”

“It is a tea of Brigid. It is to be drank for good luck in love,” Petra explained once again. She also took another sip of her tea uncomfortably. 

“Riiiight… but… what’s in it?” Dorothea pressed further.

Petra shook her head. “I am not knowing. But it is an ancient tea. I have been told it is consumed at weddings,” she continued onwards. “But it is my first time drinking this tea. My grandfather — ”

“ —Told you it was for adults. Why is that?” Dorothea finished.

The foreign princess did not respond for a moment. She looked perplexed, her body shifting back and forth in her chair. “I… I do not have understanding, Dorothea,” she admitted.

“Petra. It’s an aphrodisiac.”

Petra stared into the eyes of the other girl. “...I am not knowing what that means,” she admitted. 

Dorothea took a deep breath in. Oh boy. She was really going to have to explain this, wasn’t she? “It means… something that increases your sex drive.”

The Brigid princess went silent. Swiftly, she scooped up the bag of tea and began to run her eyes over the label. She shifted the bag to the back, running her finger along the foreign text. Her face flushed a deep red and she mumbled something to herself in Brigidian, placing the bag on the floor. “I have understanding now,” she whispered. 

Awkward silence filled the room. Dorothea shifted uncomfortably in her seat, feeling her whole burning up with aching need. She took a deep breath in an attempt to control her growing desire. Her fingers rested upon her lap, wishing desperately to go further, to pry at her already soaked folds and explore her hot depths. Across from her, Petra was struggling to stay still, her head thrown back over her seat in frustration. A slight moan passed through the foreign princess’s lips, clearly also sexually frustrated right now. Dorothea’s body flared up at the sweet sound of her friend’s cries, her core burning even hotter. Petra was too adorable. It was taking everything for her not to fling herself across the table and place a fervent kiss to the other girl’s lips. 

“I… do not know what to do with this feeling,” Petra admits. “It is the first time I have felt something… so… hot?” She struggled over her words. “It feels aching. But not a painful ache. Like…”

“So you  _ are _ a virgin,” Dorothea blurted out before she could stop herself. Perhaps the tea was preventing her from having a filter.

“That is… the truth,” Petra replied while she looked at her feet. “But the dates you have had are many. I am thinking that… you must know much more than me.”

Dorothea shook her head. Perhaps people got that impression off of her attire, but it was simply not true. “Only once,” she confessed. “It wasn’t anything special, either.” The foreign princess looked rather curious, so the opera singer continued. “It was… after my last opera before I came here. There was this noble woman my age who always came to watch me. She’d always compliment me and tell me how happy I made her. When she found out I was going to be leaving the opera company, she took me backstage and… well…” Dorothea’s face burnt brightly at her confession. She often flirted with other women, but she never knew if the other students had realized that her attraction to them was something serious. “...It wasn’t really that serious. She was already set up to marry a man, so…”

“I see. Then… You have thoughts of other women,” Petra spoke out, looking away at the ground. “I must be admitting… I have also had such thoughts.” The next few words were so quiet Dorothea could have easily missed them. “Such as… now...”

Dorothea whipped around to look right at Petra. Had she just heard the other girl correctly? Her heart stammered out of control and her mouth felt very dry. “Petra,” she breathed out. Perhaps the tea was making her lose all inhibition, but she stood from her seat and approached the other woman. All she could think about was how  _ beautiful  _ Petra was, and how very tempting her body was. 

“Dorothea,” whispered Petra, gazing at her friend with unmistakable lust.

That was all Dorothea needed. She immediately descended upon the other girl and flung herself forward. The chair Petra was on toppled backwards, as did she, as Dorothea’s body crashed against hers, lips finding each others. Dorothea hungrily kissed the other woman, pinning her shoulders down beneath her. Petra eagerly returned the kiss with full force and moaned into it as Dorothea licked at her lips. The opera singer took the opportunity to sneak her tongue past Petra’s lips into her wanting mouth, lazily massaging Petra’s tongue with her own. It was hot, sloppy, and messy, but Dorothea didn’t care about anything besides her burning desire for the other woman. 

Petra’s hands snaked up Dorothea’s dress. She tentatively placed her hand on Dorothea’s left breast, partially exposed from the loose garment. The opera singer let out a small groan of pleasure into Petra’s mouth, but did not cease her ministrations. It was only the need for air that pulled the two apart from each others mouths, both of them gazing at each other with hazy eyes. 

“Please,” breathed Petra. “I am wanting you to show me everything. I am… no… I want  _ you.  _ Please do not hold back.” 

“Are you sure?” whispered Dorothea. Despite the slick heat between her legs wanting her to press onwards, she still had her doubts. “I don’t want you to force you into doing anything you don’t actually want to do. I know we’re both… like this because of the tea, but—”

“—It is all right. I want this,” the Brigid princess reassured her, tugging at Dorothea’s already slipping gown. “Please.”

Dorothea relented. She allowed Petra to pull her dress down to her stomach, revealing a lacy, ill fitting bra. Petra eagerly reached behind Dorothea’s back and unclasped it, struggling at first in her desperation. Meanwhile, Dorothea’s hands had slipped behind Petra and begun to do much the same. The girl only had a thin clasp towards the lower end of her back keeping her top on, and it was easily enough discarded. When she pulled it off, Dorothea was surprised to see the other woman’s bare breasts in full view. She wasn’t wearing a bra or anything of the sort. Petra slipped Dorothea’s bra off, allowing her breasts free from their cage. For a moment, neither of them did anything but admire the other’s body.

“Yours are… far greater than mine,” Petra rasped, her eyes locked on the other girl’s round, perky breasts. 

“You think so?” Dorothea asked, her hand cupping one of Petra’s bare breasts and squeezing, eliciting a gasp from the other woman. “You’re big yourself. Look at these…” Her other hand rubbed Petra’s other breast lightly, teasingly. “Such a beauty.”

“Y...you are teasing me,” mumbled a very flustered Petra. 

“I’m not. See?” Dorothea removed her hands wrapped her hand around Petra’s wrist, placing the other girl’s hand upon her left breast. “We’re easily about the same size.” 

Petra ran her hands over Dorothea’s breasts, simply feeling their fullness. Just touching wasn’t enough. She wanted to explore them fully, but…

“I am thinking that we should not be on your floor,” Petra spoke out. 

_ Ah, right.  _ Dorothea removed herself from on top of Petra and grasped the other woman’s hand while pulling her up to her feet. She gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leading the foreign princess to white sheets coating her bed. Petra sat down first, allowing the more experienced girl to climb atop her once more. Now that they were both in a more comfortable position, Dorothea was free to resume her ministrations. The heavy aphrodisiac effect was making it hard to control herself. She leaned into Petra’s body, placing a kiss upon her neck. Petra gasped as Dorothea’s light kiss turned more fervent, the opera singer sucking upon her neck. Petra’s hips bucked forward, desperate for the other girl to cease her teasing. 

“My my, so desperate,” sang Dorothea. How cute Petra was, squirming beneath her and pleading for contact. 

“Do not be blaming me,” breathed Petra. “It is the fault of the tea. I am needing more of you...”

Dorothea decided to relent. Her kisses trailed lower to Petra’s heaving breasts. She placed her face to them and lightly licked the valley between the two mounds, tasting her tentatively. Petra’s fingers dug into Dorothea’s hair and pulled her closer still. Dorothea’s tongue licked circles around the princess’s left nipple. It seemed she was still intent on teasing the other woman. Petra all the while was moaning softly and whispering words in her native language, pulling Dorothea’s hair a little harder than she intended to. The opera singer’s tongue finally closed in on the bud, giving it a firm taste before enveloping it in her mouth. Petra’s moans became a lot louder as Dorothea sucked on her breast, her hips attempting to grind up against the other woman. 

“Dorothea…!” she squealed in pleasure. “...I…!!!”

How sensitive she was, Dorothea thought to herself. She had barely started, and Petra was already a moaning mess.  _ That tea is incredibly potent. _ She continued to suck on Petra’s breast as her hand went down south to tug gently at Petra’s skirt, which was held firmly in place by a belt buckle. How complex Brigid clothing was, with so many trinkets hanging from Petra’s body. 

“Y...you seem to be needing my help,” muttered Petra, nearly out of breath. 

Dorothea pulled away from her lover’s breast and smiled sheepishly. “I… I guess I do,” she admitted. 

Petra undid her belt buckle and pulled her skirt and stockings down without difficulty, lying there almost completely nude with only one small layer of fabric left upon her body.

“Oh Petra, you are just too cute!” gushed Dorothea, her eyes drinking in the sight of her nearly naked lover. She did not possess many tattoos on the front of her body, unlike the back. “I need to make you mine…!”

“Please. I cannot be waiting any longer…!” begged the slightly younger girl while looking at her with pleading eyes. “Oh please!”

Dorothea crashed her lips into Petra’s to silence her, the other girl immediately returning the gesture with full force. Their bare breasts pressed together, earning a grunt from Petra and giving Dorothea just enough room to snake her tongue into the other girl’s eager mouth. The princess’s hands placed themselves behind Dorothea’s back and easily unhooked the final clasp. Now with Dorothea’s dress hanging loosely on the curves of her body, Petra slid the thin garment off her hips, the both of them now solely in their underwear. The opera singer slid a single leg between Petra’s, pushing up against her crotch. As the Dorothea sucked on Petra tongue hungrily, the younger woman was desperate for some kind of friction between her legs. She eagerly rolled her hips and ground up against Dorothea’s leg, her underwear slick with copious amounts of juices. She had been soaked even before they leapt on each other, and even more so now.

“So wet,” whispered Dorothea, pulling from the kiss. Her lips still hovered mere centimeters from Petra’s. 

“D...Do not be teasing me,” stuttered Petra, turning her head and looking away out of embarrassment. Despite her shyness, her crotch was still eagerly rubbing against Dorothea’s leg. “I do not know if I can take such teasing…”

“You’re so cute,” giggled Dorothea, followed by a kiss on the cheek. Her curious fingers traced lower down Petra’s stomach, only stopping at the waistband of her panties. “But you have to stop humping my leg for now. I have other plans for you…”

Reluctantly, Petra obeyed and lay flat against the cotton sheets beneath her. Her cheeks were flushed in anticipation for whatever Dorothea had up her sleeve. 

Dorothea’s fingers ventured to Petra’s crotch, rubbing her finger against her still covered core. The flimsy piece of fabric was nearly thoroughly soaked through. Petra eagerly bucked against the digits, once again moaning out loud words in her native language. Her voice only got louder as the singer’s fingers dragged against her sensitive clit, testing the waters. Petra’s body was fascinating, and Dorothea only wanted to study it more. With each stroke, Petra squirmed more and more like a fish struggling upon the land. All Dorothea could think about was how unbearably  _ cute _ the other woman was, her desperate moans and frantic noises only enhancing her adorableness. 

“You’ve been a good girl, Petra,” whispered Dorothea, hooking her finger around Petra’s underwear. Dorothea gradually slipped it down princess’s legs, maneuvering off of her foot and tossing it somewhere in the room. “I won’t tease you any longer, okay?”

Dorothea placed her hands upon Petra’s knees and spread the girl’s legs wide apart, licking her lips at the sight of her exposed, dripping wet sex. “I don’t know if I can take such cuteness anymore!” Dorothea gushed. “Every part of you just is so unbearably adorable. There’s no way I can help myself any longer.” Her finger trailed up Petra’s leg and pushed past the small bush of hair, settling on her slit. She caressed it gently, simply wanting to feel how very wet Petra was just for  _ her _ and no one else. 

“D...Dorothea, please…” whined the huntress as she rubbed herself against the single digit. “I will allow you to do anything. Please do not make me wait…!”

The curious singer pried open Petra’s folds with two fingers, wondering what she wished to do first with the adorable girl beneath her. It wouldn’t be right to go all out at first and overwhelm the virgin princess. Dorothea began to slip a single finger into Petra’s core, which easily relented and eagerly accepted the digit. Petra grunted loudly and threw her head back, her breasts heaving up and down as Dorothea pushed her finger further into her depths, exploring her lover’s most private place. Seeing how sensitive and reactive the other girl was only fueled the fire between Dorothea’s legs. Dorothea bit her lip as she did her best to ignore the aching need to touch herself, instead focusing on the sight of Petra’s slit around her finger. Just this surely wasn’t enough. 

“T...That feels…!” gasped Petra. “Please…! I am needing more!”

How greedy she was, Dorothea thought with a smirk as she began to work her finger in and out of Petra. The singer didn’t have too much experience with such an act, but she figured she knew enough to please a beginner. Her pace started off slow to ease Petra into the sensation, but as she got more confident, she began to quicken her movements.

It seemed to be working well. Petra’s fists grabbed the sheets beneath her as her desperate moans echoed throughout the room, her eyes filled with stars. Each thrust sent electric shocks down her spine, and it was getting hard not to transform her noises into lust filled screams. The very real threat of Bernadetta hiding in the room next door was forcing her to keep her volume down. She bit her lip down to prevent further screeches. If she were too loud, she might even wake Linhardt from his daily nap. Her hips bucked in time with Dorothea’s thrusts, attempting to meet them with a sloppy rhythm of her own. 

Deciding to raise the stakes, Dorothea tentatively pressed a second finger to Petra’s entrance. She attempted to wriggle it in next to the other, finding a bit more difficult at first, but eventually she managed to slip into her depths. Petra gasped at the intrusion, her eyes going wide as two fingers now worked at her, pumping in and out of her rapidly. Sensing that she needed a bit more in order to push Petra over the edge, Dorothea hooked the fingers within her and rubbed at her insides, searching for her most sensitive spot. She used her other hand to reach a thumb out to Petra’s sensitive clit and ran the tip over the small bud. 

Petra’s world was spinning from all the sensations running through her body, like a raging storm. She couldn’t take it much longer. “Dorothea…! I…”

“It’s all right. Come for me, Petra,” urged Dorothea. 

The huntress didn’t need to be told anything more. A few more thrusts of Dorothea’s fingers did the trick. Petra tightened around the digits and let out a muffled cry, her whole body convulsing in pleasure. Dorothea continued to pump in and out of her as Petra rode her release out, thrusting against the eager fingers. When she finally came down, she collapsed against the sheets with labored breaths, her eyes still wide and unblinking with shock. 

Dorothea withdrew her fingers, slick and coated with juices. She spread them apart and watched as the fluid seeped down her hand. Petra’s eyes shifted towards her lover, catching a glimpse of the singer tongue darting out to lick her hand clean. The erotic sight sent shivers through Petra’s body, and an idea lit up in her head…

“You did so well, Petra!” Dorothea praised, withdrawing her soaked fingers from her lips. “How did that feel?”

“I… I have not experienced such a feeling as that before. I am having surprise…” she breathed out. Petra pulled herself upwards as her eyes lingered on the sight of the nearly naked woman before her. 

“There’s nothing quite like it,” Dorothea replied.

Petra looked into the other girl’s emerald eyes. “I am wishing to be returning the favor,” she informed her seriously as she put her hands on Dorothea’s bare shoulders. “But I am not having much experience. So I am worrying that I will not be able to give you pleasure.”

Dorothea’s thighs rubbed together and she shuddered. “I don’t think you have to worry about that, Petra,” she reassured the nervous girl. She cupped Petra’s cheek tenderly. “Besides… I’m… I feel like I’m going to explode any second.”

The effect of the tea was still swirling through Dorothea’s body, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore. She had not yet gotten her relief yet, and it did not seem like the tea was just going to wear off any time soon. Her longing eyes looked down at Petra’s naked body, drinking in the beautiful sight before her. It didn’t take long for her to notice that Petra was admiring Dorothea’s body as well, their gaze then locking onto each others eyes…

Petra wasted no more time. She launched herself at the other woman and went straight for the lips, their bodies slamming together in a desperate embrace. Their hands wrapped around each others backs as their tongues reached out towards each other, dancing in a sloppy yet sensual tango. Their eyes were both half-lidded in pleasure as they gazed at each other through the kiss, simply taking in the sensation of tasting each other, of seeing each other vulnerable. Petra pushed lightly on Dorothea’s shoulders, and the two of them switched positions. In the blink of an eye, Petra was atop Dorothea, their tongues still licking at each other like starving animals. 

The princess of Brigid cupped Dorothea’s breasts in her hands and kneaded them softly with the palms of her hands as they briefly broke their kiss for air, only to slam back into one another at full force. Despite her release, the side effects of the special tea were still lingering within Petra and igniting her passion further. Petra’s nimble hands went to massaging the pair of breasts beneath her, sending electric sparks through Dorothea’s body.

Once they finally broke apart, Petra proved to be disinterested in teasing Dorothea the same way she had been teasing her. She leaned down over her lover and began to stroke at one of Dorothea’s nipples with her tongue, sampling the sensations it gave. Dorothea’s hands rubbed Petra’s back encouragingly, soft moans egging her on. Her hot mouth enclosed upon the nipple and gave it a light suck. The noise of ecstasy that escaped from Dorothea’s throat was enough to tell Petra that she was doing something right, so she simply continued her ministrations as her other hand fondled the neglected breast. 

“S...see? Nothing to worry about,” Dorothea rasped. Petra was clearly inexperienced, but that hardly bothered the singer when she was so very desperate. 

After deciding she had paid enough attention to the opera singer’s breasts, Petra pried herself away from them and gazed down at her next target. Dorothea’s lacy, black underwear was still clinging to her, but it proved to be a flimsy obstacle. A quick tug pulled it off of her legs, leaving her completely bare to the other woman. 

“I have jealousy. You have much beauty...” Petra mentioned, eyes not certain where to be looking. There was just too much beauty beneath her to focus on one thing. 

“You’re beautiful too, Petra. There’s no reason to be jealous,” reassured the other woman. She smiled warmly, her heart thumping at the simple compliment. Even Petra just calling her something like beautiful was enough to set her afire.

Petra looked a bit puzzled on what she was supposed to do next, so Dorothea spread her own legs wide open for her. The huntress studied her sex, her face alight with a fierce blush. The fact that Dorothea was willingly showing her something so private was enough to make her confidence waver, but she took a deep breath. She couldn’t let the fears get the best of her now. Petra leaned forward between Dorothea’s legs, observing how incredibly wet she had gotten. She licked her dry lips before pressing her nose to her crotch and giving her slit a long, experimental lick. 

“Petra!” Dorothea gasped as her hands balled into tight fists. 

Petra’s tongue began to dance along Dorothea’s core, lapping at her fluids as though she was a parched beast. Her movements were sloppy, lazy, and had little to no rhythm, but it was enough to make the other girl moan and shiver. Petra’s senses drowned in the taste of Dorothea’s slick juices. She could think of nothing else but the girl in front of her. Her strokes got quicker as she got the hang of what she was doing, taking hints from the noise and frequency of Dorothea’s cries. She narrowed in on Dorothea’s clit, giving it a gentle kiss. That was clearly the correct thing to do, as the gasp that sounded out through the room was louder than any the singer had made before. Dorothea’s legs bent around Petra’s back, her toes curling back and forth. Such an extreme reaction was enough to encourage Petra to stroke Dorothea’s clit with her wet tongue. 

“Just like that!” begged Dorothea. “Just a little more, Petra…!”

Indeed, just a little more licking was enough to tip Dorothea over the edge. Her body pulsed and throbbed as she came, hard and quick, all over Petra’s face. The girl gasped a bit, but did not seem to mind the mess, instead opting to clean her lover’s remaining fluids with her nimble tongue. All the way, Dorothea lay a quivering, moaning mess, gasping for breath. Her legs relaxed and fell to Petra’s sides. 

Petra pulled back and looked down at the breathless singer. “I… I am hoping that was good,” she huffed out. 

“Oh, it was more than good, Petra,” Dorothea smiled. She hoisted herself up and cupped her lover’s cheek, leaning in to lick her own mess off. 

“I was not sure what I was to be doing. I listened to your loudness,” Petra explained, flustered and fidgeting over such an affectionate gesture. “But it seems I managed to get the victory.”

“Victory?” giggled Dorothea, pulling back and grinning. “Is that what that was?”

“I am not sure what other word to use,” Petra admitted.

Oh, how precious she was. Dorothea’s arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close, nuzzling the crook of her neck. “I won’t ever get over how adorable you are,” she gushed. “You are just the perfect woman!”

Petra blushed. “I...I am thinking that I wish for this to continue. For this to only be a single occasion... that would give me great sadness,” she confessed. “I am possessing… strong feelings for you.”

“I love you too, Petra,” Dorothea replied immediately, smiling. While the other woman had not specified love, she went ahead and made the leap regardless. “And I’d love nothing more than to be with you.”

The brilliant smile that Petra grew indicated she shared the very same feelings. She nodded. “Yes…! I have… much happiness, hearing that from you, Dorothea! No… I am very happy!” 

Dorothea’s fingers fiddled with a strand of Petra’s hair, giggling. “But I think we should both rest for right now. We’ve had an exhausting hour or so, wouldn’t you agree?” 

Petra glanced towards the abandoned table and chair in Dorothea’s room and nodded. “Indeed. I am wanting to rest now.” 

The princess’s body sunk into the bed sheets as Dorothea lay beside her. Their arms held each other close, their still naked bodies pressing together. The two of them simply remained there, not talking, and just gazing into each other’s eyes with love. There were no more words that needed to be said between the two, as their bodies had already spoken what their mouths could not convey. 

“I am thinking… what you said before. I do not think it would be good to share the tea with everyone,” Petra suddenly spoke up. “The tea should be kept secret.”

Oh yeah, that’s right. That  _ was  _ the purpose of this whole experiment, after all. “Probably. I don’t want to think about what would happen if the entire monastery was drinking this stuff. Unless…” 

“Unless?” Petra repeated.

“Well, Edie and the Professor are always talking about one another, but it’s so infuriating how neither of them have done anything. Maybe we could get them together for a special tea time,” she schemed, a wicked grin decorating her face as wild ideas swirled around in her head. She had discovered an incredibly powerful tool, and she needed to use it wisely.

Petra blinked. “Hm… I do not have certainty about that idea. But I will be keeping it in mind.”

The two of them continued to hold each other and chatter amongst themselves as darkness claimed the monastery, finally lulling them into a peaceful sleep. With their arms around each other, the two of them could only have peaceful dreams. Whatever the uncertain future may hold, they now both knew one thing: they would remain by each other’s side, no matter what twists and turns the war was to bring them.

\----------

“Is it… over…?”

Bernadetta’s head peaked out of her bed sheets. She heard no more noise from the far too thin walls. Her cheeks were redder than ever before. How she wished she had the bravery to flee her dorm and hide out in the dining hall, but before she knew it, she was awkwardly trapped within the cage of her room.

Maybe she would ask Edelgard if she could switch rooms. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuses for this other than my love of aphrodisiac fics.
> 
> lemme know if you'd like a sequel to this involving edelgard and female byleth and their own little tea time adventure :^). leave a comment n stuff.
> 
> thanks for reading the horrible ideas my brain comes up with LOL.


End file.
